1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for testing shock absorbers and the like, and more particularly to such method and apparatus which establishes a capacitance between the axle/wheel assembly and the body of a vehicle and then measures the variation of such capacitance as the vehicle body is displaced from a quiescent position and permitted to vibrationally return to the quiescent position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The principal prior art technique for testing shock absorbers is a subjective technique wherein one operates a vehicle and senses the vibrations experienced by the vehicle. Because of the significant subjectivity involved in this method, those who profit by replacing shock absorbers have a substantial motivation for perceiving defects that may not in fact exist.
The only known objective procedure for testing shock absorbers, exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,830,093, involves the connection of a pen to the vehicle body, placing a strip chart adjacent the pen, and advancing the strip chart as the vehicle is displaced from a quiescent position and permitted to return to that position. Such apparatus is not only cumbersome but requires substantial ability to analyze and interpret the graph produced by employment of such apparatus.